L'humain ordonne, l'indexé obéit
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: [Traduction de "A Human Orders, A Tag Obeys"] Compte tenu des Lois, le sexe avec un crépusculaire peut-il être consentant ? (Worick et Nick à seize ans)


**La traduction a été réalisée avec l'autorisation de son auteure, Midorima Kazunari.**

 **Lien vers la fic originale :** s/10281908/1/A-Human-Orders-A-Tag-Obeys

 **Toutes les reviews seront traduites et transmises à l'auteure. :)**

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Gangsta appartiennent à Kohske !**

* * *

« Tu ne vas pas, tu sais... » Il laisse ses mains retomber en silence. Il est incapable de s'exprimer, même en langage des signes. Il connaît les mots mieux que Nick, mais à seize ans, il manque encore de naturel. Nick ne comprend pas ce côté timide de son compagnon.

« Non, tu as fini. C'est suffisant. » répond Nick, et se retirant de Worick, il enlève le préservatif avec un claquement. L'un deux ressent le son, l'autre l'entend. Worick est si hébété qu'il ne peut que regarder les abdominaux tendus et bien dessinés de son partenaire, humides du fruit de sa passion, et ressentir ce désir impératif et brumeux qui les a conduits dans un lit au tout départ. Pour commencer, Nick n'est déshabillé qu'à moitié, il a juste à remonter son pantalon et à fermer sa braguette. Il s'éloigne du lit, mais Worick attrape son bras, le retenant. Les sourcils de Nick se lèvent, alors qu'il regarde la main de Worick sur lui. Worick laisse retomber sa main rapidement, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Attends ! Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas aimé, avec moi ? » Les signes de Worick deviennent imprécis, rapides et courts tandis qu'il ne trouve plus ses mots.

Nick souffle : c'est si difficile de lire les mains de Worick quand il est agité et hésitant.

« Recommence, plus lentement. » signe-t-il. Nick ne se rend pas compte qu'il fait un bruit quand il soupire, mais c'est le cas, et ça rend les joues de Worick toutes rouges.

« Pourquoi tu ne finis pas ? J'espérais que... » Worick détourne son œil valide. Il se sent honteux et excité et le mélange des deux ne donne rien de bon. Nick est patient, il attend que Worick lui jette un coup d'oeil à travers la longue frange qui recouvre ses deux yeux, indépendamment de leur capacité à voir ou non.

« La prochaine fois, sois plus spécifique. Tu as dit « baise-moi » alors je t'ai baisé, signe Nick, tu n'as pas dit– »

Worick s'avance et fait taire les mains de Nick. Il ne veut pas en _entendre_ plus. Les mains de Worick sont tellement plus petites que celles de Nick, ce qui est assez étrange étant donné à quel point il est plus grand que lui. Worick compte les cicatrices sur les jointures des doigts de Nick. Il ne connaît pas l'histoire de certaines de ces vieilles blessures, mais celle d'autres, oui.

« Tu as fait ça à cause des Lois ? Pas parce que tu avais envie de coucher avec moi ? dit Worick à haute voix, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– ReGaRdE-mOi QuAnD tU pArLeS.» demande Nick à haute voix. Il y a plus de chaleur dans sa voix que d'habitude.

« Si je te disais de t'ouvrir le ventre avec ta foutue épée, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? » Worick fait un geste vers le katana appuyé contre l'extrémité du lit. Il n'est pas à plus d'une longueur de bras de Nick.

« Je m'ouvrirais le ventre. » Nick se saisit de l'épée et dégaine la lame du pouce. Worick a vu ce mouvement un millier de fois : il annonce sang et destruction.

« Je ne suis pas mieux que mon père, ou que le tien, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis qu'un autre putain d'enfoiré, signe Worick avec colère.

– Est-ce que tu veux que je m'ouvre le ventre ? » demande Nick, penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser pour apaiser Worick. Il ne comprend pas les émotions de son ami, n'ayant fait que refouler les siennes. Il y travaille, petit à petit, jour par jour, parce que c'est important pour Worick, et Worick est important pour lui.

Worick le regarde, assis là avec la tête penchée et ne peut s'empêcher de penser, encore une fois, que Nick lui rappelle un chien – un chien fidèle, loyal et vicieux. Si Worick n'est qu'un mélange bâtard entre un pur-sang des quartiers chics et un chien errant des rues, alors Nick est l'un de ces hybrides qui se battent sur le ring dans la Cinquième Rue.

« Non, espèce d'abruti. Et voici un nouvel ordre, alors écoute-moi bien connard. Tu ne dois jamais coucher avec quelqu'un sauf si toi, personnellement, tu en as envie. C'est compris ? »

Nick hausse une épaule, mais fixe ses yeux sur Worick avec un air que l'autre ne peut déchiffrer.

« Va te laver. » ordonne Worick, réalisant qu'il s'agit encore d'un ordre que Nick suivra sans même arrêter d'y penser. L'humain ordonne et l'indexé obéit, c'est la nature de leur relation et ça le sera toujours. Worick quitte le lit semi-double et descend en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, toujours nu.

Il attrape une bouteille d'eau bien trop chère dans le réfrigérateur et se pose à la fenêtre ouverte. Quelqu'un le siffle, même si on ne peut le voir qu'à partir de la taille. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière dont on lui a dit que c'était sexy, et sourit à son admirateur invisible.

Worick sursaute, crachant l'eau hors de prix tandis que Nick lui tire les cheveux.

« Tu devrais faire pousser tes cheveux si tu veux faire ce mouvement, t'as l'air idiot comme ça.

– Ouais, ouais, peut-être que je le ferai. » Il tire les mèches de cheveux blondes et sales, qui arrivent presque jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Dans sa tête il fait une liste de toutes les choses qu'il ne dira plus jamais à Nick. Ca sera une phase d'apprentissage difficile, mais il leur _apprendra_ à tous les deux.

« Et si je t'amenais chez Christiano ce soir ?, il essaye de formuler chaque mot afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'ordre qui doive être exécuté, il y avait une jolie indexée là-bas l'autre soir qui m'a demandé si toi aussi t'étais un gigolo. Je pourrais te la présenter, peut-être que tu lui plairais.

– Je ne fais plus confiance à ta conception de « jolie ». » grimace Nick.

Le rire de Worick est si sincère que Nick sait qu'il a marqué un point, même s'il ne peut pas l'entendre. Et même si le bonheur est une émotion que Nick n'a jamais ressentie, il sait le reconnaître quand il le voit si clairement dépeint sur le visage de son ami.

« C'est sûrement malin de ta part, approuve Worick, ses yeux louchaient, mais elle avait des doigts longs et élégants. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient l'air superbes si elle signait.

– Tu veux retourner en haut et finir ce qu'on a commencé... Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste–

– Nan, Nick, j'ai une cliente dont je dois m'occuper... , signe Worick, s'arrêtant pour regarder sa montre, ...bientôt.

– Alors pourquoi t'embêter à coucher avec moi ? Tu ne devrais pas le garder pour quelqu'un qui paie ? »

Worick ne peut pas lui dire la vérité. Au moment où Nick est rentré tout amoché de son dernier combat, avec l'oeil enflé et la bouche en sang, ça l'a tellement excité que c'en était douloureux. Ce ne sont pas les blessures qui en sont la cause, ce n'est pas un sadique, mais le fait que Nick continue à survivre, probablement au dépend de l'autre. Cela prouve que lui, Worick, est vivant pour le voir, et que Nick est encore un sacré badass.

« Les femmes me paient pour durer une heure, dit Worick à la place, si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, j'aurai dû me masturber avant d'y aller de toute façon. Je ne peux pas atteindre l'apogée avant ma partenaire. »

Nick hoche la tête : il ne comprend vraiment rien à tout ça. Il devine juste que Worick sait de quoi il parle. Après tout, il a passé assez de temps à coucher avec des femmes pour de l'argent pour qu'ils puissent se permettre d'avoir leur propre chez-eux. Il y a des choses qu'il n'expérimentera jamais de prime abord, en tant que crépusculaire, alors il doit compter sur Worick comme il l'a fait ces trois dernières années.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le garder pour quelqu'un pour qui tu n'as pas d'affection. » signe Nick.

Worick est pris de court : Nick l'a gardé pour lui. Avant qu'il puisse penser de nouveau, Nick a quitté la pièce et est sorti dans la rue.


End file.
